Dance of the Dragon and the Phoenix
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Two top spies of their trade, how will their reaction be to each other? And what is the dance they both have tangled themselves into?
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire Here :D I want to try a new idea for Ace Marco, so please tell me what you think and please enjoy.

* * *

 _? Pov, present…._

He was walking through the crowd, waving to the women who were ogling him, or more like stripping him down with their eyes. I gave them a blinding smile from under his jewel crushed dragon's mask and walked on. He couldn't get distracted, he need to get the information that Dragon's claw asked for.

I walked until I found the target. She was apart of the organization's informatives that passed along the info she had received or got herself, Dragon claw had told him that she would be wearing the mask of a light peach lionesses. He walked to her asking her to dance, she looked him up and down, Sabo should have told her that he wouls be wearing a dragons mask, she smiled before taking his arm. When they went to the dance floor, she softly whispered in his ear.

"You must be the Dragon that I've been looking for to help me forget the night..."

Ace smiled, this was their girl. The code for giving him the info or 'forgetting the night'.

While they dancing to the tango, a very exotic song for a masquerade ball, she faked tripping and 'accidentally' ripped the top of my sleeve to see my tattoo, ASCE. She quickly put it back up, before us stopping and making a big spectacle,making everyone stop.

"I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to rip your sleeve! Let me buy you a new suit!"

The man decide it might be suspicious if he didn't get angry and ask for something different at this noble's ball. He smiled.

"I ask you for a dance and you tear my expensive suit?! You'll give me more than that!"

He dragged the informate with him to the private rooms, hearing all kinds of things about him and the girl, good and bad.

"Oh that poor girl!"

"Serves her right!"

"She's probably not a noble, she should be punished!"

He smiled before practically throwing her inside and slamming the door behind him for show.

He looked around to see if they were any cameras or listening devices around the room, a person could never be to sure. He also didn't want to get close to the woman if fear of Dragon's wrath.

He walked up to her laying himself as little as possible on her whispering in her ear.

"So tell me, what does my tattoo mean?"

She giggled before leaning up to his ear with her lips pressed against it.

"It's a promise to Sabo-kun, he disappeared for one year then came back to you and Lu…."

He nodded before flipping their positions, with Kola on top. She leaned down again.

"You are Sabo-kun brother, aren't you? What's the code name?"

"Fire fist."

Kola nodded before again, like him, flipping them while quickly sticking something in his pocket. She began to undo his clothes making it like they were wild in bed. She kissed him on the neck and lips as well. Hopefully Sabo won't find out.

He putted a few Hickeys on her before quickly squeezing hard to leave marks. He got of Kola as she giggled noticing how uncomfortable he was, he was still a gentleman after all.

He left the room making sure to show off the kiss marks Kola gave him. He heard some of the nobles giving him praise. He left the party with the info in hand.

 _? Pov_

"He's pretty talented, too bad we couldn't see his face to recruit him, he would have made a nice addition to the family!"

The man to his side in the beautiful light bird mask stared at the retreating man with the torn sleeve showing him the perfect angle of a hidden tattoo.

"Maybe we still can Tiger…."

 _Next ?... Ace's Pov_

Ace was walking down the street coming back from the grocery store carry tonight's dinner for him and his brothers when he bumped into a blonde...with a pineapple styled hair? The man was now staring at him or better yet his arm...crap!

Ace arm had the tattoo that he covered up on a daily basis. The only time he had shown the tattoo in public was at the masquerade ball, the man must have seen it! But then again what if Ace was overreacting? He didn't want to find out.

"Sorry for bumping into man! Anyway I have to run!"

The man didn't let him go that easily unfortunately.

"You are the man with the fire dragon mask at the party right? I saw that interesting tattoo and want to make you an offer…."

Ace couldn't believe that! The man wanted his services….Well he couldn't turn it down in fear the man would try to dig deeper. Ace huffed before taking the chance. He leaned toward the man talking softly into the man's ear.

"Let's go somewhere private…."

The man didn't seemed startled as he said that, only leading him away.

 _At ?...?Pov_

He lead the dragon boy to a place where he and business 'partners' usually did business. It really was a stroke of luck he had bumped into the man from the wasn't looking into it as Thatch was after he had told his brother that the mystery man had a tattoo that he had seen during the man leaving.

The tattoo was on his left arm, and the tattoo said ASCE. Thatch was excited and with Izo started to look for a man with that tattoo. It was hard too, after all you can't walk up to them asking for it, they'll deny it.

He lead the man through and into a warehouse that Pops owned. He lead him into a room in the back before sitting himself down. He motioned for the other to sit as well, they did. They stared at each other before he broke the silence.

"I saw you at that party with that woman...you made quite the spectacle….We saw you in action...I'm assuming that you either work with someone or you work alone but i'm leaning more toward the former...I'm I right?"

 _?. Ace's Pov_.

When the man asked that Ace knew people's first mistake was hinting they did or they thought the enemy knew all about them when they actually didn't. Ace had to remember what he was taught.

"Remember Ace. No matter the situation, when be asked/integrated. The enemy knows just about what you know about them,nothing!"

"How do you suppose that? That woman was dancing with me, tore my sleeve and I collected due payment for it, which she enjoyed."

Ace looked at the stranger, knowing the man didn't believe that story for a second, but knew the man didn't have anything on him to pin him. The man got up while sighing. Ace looked the man up and down realizing how handsome the man was...No Ace! Bad Ace!

The man came over leaning down right down in his face, Ace being the way he was blushed at the close contact. The man smiled down at him knowing he had something over the man, his looks. Before Ace knew what was happening the man pressed his lips against Ace's.

Ace knew he wasn't but...a little fun couldn't hurt right? Ace pressed back against the man, feeling the man smile into it, besides he could turn this into a advantage. Ace got up flipping them so the man was in the chair instead,sitting on his lap.

Ace resealed his lips against the man's putting his arms around the man's neck as well. The man snaked his arms around Ace's back grabbing a handful of Ace's ass, making him squeal. It seemed they forgot what they were supposed to get information on the other until...Ace had a narcolepsy attack.

 _? Pov_

He was surprised that the boy kissed back then flipping them over to change their positions, to sit in his lap kissing him with just as much passion. He smirked in the smile before grabbing the boy's ass earning him a surprised squeal.

Then to his realization when the boy suddenly feel asleep? He was supposed to be interrogating him sigh, looks like the boy got him on that but he also lost himself in it.

He started to carry the sleeping boy back to the family house.

* * *

 _? House. Ace's Pov._

Ace woke up in a really, really soft bed. Ace knew he might be kidnapped but he decided to bounce on it... maybe he was hanging around Lu too much…

Ace heard the door opening when he was about to bounce up again. Instead of Blondie coming in a man/woman came in. Ace got off the bed in a defensive position.

"Oh dear there is no need for that! Our dear older brother was worried about you because you suddenly collapsed when you and him were talking."

"Your older brother? I'm sorry but he didn't give me his name…."

"Marco, it's Marco Newgate, besides even if you knew his name, what would you do Fire Fist…."

Ace's eyes widen at the information he had been given. Newgate was the only name that Whitebeard and his family had taken up, weather it was a real name or not was highly talked about. If they had pieced together that he was Fire Fist then they could know about Sabo and Luffy as well!

Ace rush from his stance and grabbed the woman's kimono. He was desperate to know what they knew, and if his family felt like a threat to them. He couldn't take the chance that they weren't important enough for that!

"Do you know who I am and what I hold important! Tell me now!"

The man didn't seemed fazed by his frantic state. Ace tried to keep what he held dear a secret, in fear of them using that against him later to keep him quiet or worse in line….!

"You mean your brothers? I have to admit, you and your brothers are a big part of the underground itself! Especially for someone for your age!"

Ace let the sleeve go from his hand, he slid down to his knees. Oh god...with the information that they had they could easily put him under their control. Ace looked down with a sullen defeated look...what else was he to do but summitt? He had learned from when they were young, people wanted power to control nothing more….

"What do you want my to do for the ensurance of my family? Anything you want, your order, I'll do it for their safety…."

Ace didn't see it with his head down but that sentence generally surprised the woman! Ace wasn't surprised when he was lifted up but was he felt himself being hugged….? Ace froze...why? He didn't understand!

"Oh honey….what happened to you? I can tell by your voice and your eyes this wasn't the first time you had to do something for freedom was it?"

Ace state of surprise wore off, turning to anger! How could he know anything! Ace decided to calm down, knowing flaring his temper wouldn't help at all...but before he could say anything, the man or Marco came in with a red-head with a pompadour?

"Oh...I see you're awake,good! I was walking up with Marco to see how he got someone as hot as you in his bed when he told me, brought someone back when they fainted!"

Ace blinked...wait? What? FAINTED?!

"I DIDN'T FAINT!"

All everyone started to laugh at him...what did he get himself into?

* * *

Hey guys Sapphire here, I wanted to say that this is a new idea i just wrote out and wanted to know what you think of it? Do you like it? Do you not? Just a new idea to pay around with :D!

Sapphire~


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you on the support on my stories, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Ace was sitting at a table filled with the commanders of the Whitebeard/Newgate family. He looked around to see all kinds of walks of life. Before he could form any thoughts Whitebeard cleared his throat to signal the beginning of the meeting.

Ace wanted to pay attention but his mind was too much on Lu and Sabo….the man seemed sad towards his attitude to protect his brothers...why? Ace jumped when he was shook out of his thought. He was introduced to all the current commanders except the 2nd one which they didn't have yet….

He looked up to see all the commanders looking directly at him, he scowled.

"What?!"

"My son-"

That had pissed Ace off, but he remained calm when talking to Whitebeard, he held his brother's lives in his hand after all.

"I am NOT your son!"

Ace didn't hate his real father no that wasn't it. He, Sabo and Lu had enough Parents in their time, that's how they got into the underground...why the couldn't leave so easily….

Everyone seemed surprised at his outburst. Wait? Why was he still here?! Lu and Sabo must be deadly worried about him?! Ace got up and tried for the door, but the redhead got in his way.

"Woah partner! Where do you think you're going, come on we were just-"

Ace flipped the man on his back, alerting the others the others to get up.

"I'm not your buddy and I have my brothers to worry about not your family!"

Ace tried to leave again only for Marco to stop him this time. Ace didn't try the same technique on Marco, he didn't dare that. He tried sweeping his feet only to find himself on the ground in a... compromising position.

More than one person spoke and giving more than one inappropriate thought to them.

"Way to go Marco, I knew you could get some!"

"I never knew you liked younger boys Marco!"

Grahahaha! It seems we have a new brother in law!"

After that comment from Whitebeard, Marco went to the side of him still holding him down. Ace tried to struggle out of Marco's grip before settling down. Marco seemed to let up a little before Ace side kicked him in the chest stunning him.

Ace got up and ran to the door opening it, finally being free! Ace ran out hearing Whitebeard say something to those he heard running after him.

"Leave the boy be for now, we can talk to him later!"

Ace was out of there at last, he seemed to be at a mansion of some sort with gates. He smirked he could easily get over that! Ace ran to the gate jump up grabbing the top, pulling himself up, launching over the top.

He landed on his feet in the crouched position, he wasn't sure why he looked back but he did. He saw the family looking at him...Marco….Ace shook his head, he didn't need that! Ace took off to his brother's place.

 _Back at the Newgate Mansion. Marco's Pov._

Marco watched as the boy hopped over the gate, before looking back at them for a quick moment before shaking his head and running away….

Marco sighed, he would never have let the anyone get away with hurting his family but the boy was doing it for his own...that's why he let go of the boy when he was kicked to the stomach. Not to mention the comments flying his way reminding him of his make out session with the boy….

"Marco! That's not like you to let someone go like that! You've taken way bigger hits than that!"

He looked at the youngest commander of the Whitebeards, Haruta. He seemed to look up to him, Pops, and Thatch...whatever reason that was would never make sense to Marco. He put his hand on Haruta's hair, ruffing it.

"Yeah but didn't you hear him Haruta? He also has a family that needs him...that's why I let him go."

Before anyone could say anything else, Thatch came in with his own(not helping Marco in the slightest) thoughts.

"Or maybe because Marco didn't want anyone else that he likes-'

Before Thatch could finish the sentence, his breath was knocked from him being kicked by Marco. Everyone gave a chuckle at the brother's antics knowing they weren't being serious.

"You didn't have to kick that hard…."

He patted the man on the back. Giving a chuckle to his brother's pain

"I didn't kick that hard Thatch *Chuckle*."

Thatch groaned while sliding to his knees, Whitebeard was still looking at the window and place where Fire Fist disappeared.

 _Ace's Pov._

Ace was looking around him constantly to see if anyone was following him. He didn't know what the Whitebeards wanted but he didn't want to find out, or for them to find a\out about him and his brothers.

He finally got to his apartment(They had decided it was safest to stay separated so they all didn't get caught.) and walked in. He ran up the stairs knowing if anyone were to follow him they couldn't because there was no elevator to use, it was broken and the apartment wasn't that big anyway.

Lucky there wasn't anyone following him….Ace unlocked his apartment, going in, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Ace quickly jogged to where he kept his home phone and called Sabo's private other number by heart. There were a few rings but it went to voicemail...huh?

Ace then tried Lu's private number as well, only for the bubbly boy to pick up. Thank god!

"Hello~?"

Ace's face fell that wasn't Lu...He pressed end call and decided to go out to a more remote place like the park. Ace had to be careful in everything he did. Who ever that was didn't sound like someone who was with Lu,it sound like someone who had a harmful intent….

When Ace got to the par, he immediately called the number again only to have it pick up again.

"Hello~, Who is there~""

"Stop playing games, This is a private number from my associates cell, question is how did you get it?"

"Oh this number~? Then you know we have something you want then don't you~?"

Ace gritted his teeth...he needed to stay calm….!

"What could you possible offer me, that I want?"

"We have Eagle…"

Ace was startled but he began to laugh into the phone, That was a codename that they came up with for Lu's Lizard that Vegapunk had given him through Franky! It was a lizard that could find Lu no matter where he was it seemed! If it was that then it knew better to find Lu!

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about but don't ever contact this number again."

Ace pressed the end call button, while going as far away as possible to toss the phone somewhere, couldn't have anyone tracing the phone now could he?

 _Timeskip. Another mission another day. Ace's Pov._

He had been assigned to another mission by Sabo himself, He had learned that Sabo was in some sort of meeting when he had called. And Lu had accidently lost his phone, usually Lu was responsible with these kinds of things but Ace had warned him for it not to happen again.

Ace was being sent to investigate a warehouse that supposedly belonged to a newcomer by the name of Buggy the clown and his associate Alvida. They were supposed to be connected to a up and coming underground emperor named Blackbeard. The reason that Sabo was so worried was because Blackbeard said he would pave the road, getting rid of Whitebeard and anyone rumored to support them.

This unfortunately included them because someone wanted to test Blackbeard's words to the test, they had speared the rumor that Dragon claw and Fire Fist had joined the Whitebeards. Ace and Sabo had been hunted by Blackbeard's men on their missions, it was frustrating to say the least.

Ace and Sabo were relieved that they didn't have Lu participate in missions or else he would would be Blackbeard's prey too. On the side they learned that Lu and his group were helping them by trying to find as much information as they could so the man hunt would end.

Ace jumped from platform to sable platform going to the sides and top of the warehouse, patrolling the perimeter of the building. Ace saw no one but he knew it didn't mean that no wasn't there. He went to the top looking in the warehouse seeing crates and other sized crates, Ace went through a small window walking quietly sneaking in.

Ace had his mask on, his signature dragon mask. It was the reason that they were both hunted, when they went on missions they took on the same codename: Firefist. Some did believe the same person because Sabo's And Ace's fighting styles were that different. The only difference was they Sabo continued to use a weapon and Ace didn't.

Ace went down and looked around, going to open the crates, when he did he was surprised. They were some type of weapons, there was a note….When Ace grabbed the note, when he read over it...it wasn't good. He tucked it into his pocket, he hearing a click a minute later...shit! Ace hoped the man didn't see him putting the note into his pocket and fortunately he didn't.

"So what is the famous Fire Fist doing in MY warehouse, hm?"

Ace needed to stall and think about what he was going to do next, what would he believe. He had it! It was a long shot but if Blackbeard believed that he really did work for Whitebeard he might try to take him in for bait!

"Whitebeard sent me, I'm the new 2nd commander."

Though he was smarter than he looked.

"If you were really in the group what do they call Whitebeard and themselves?"

"People in our family call him Pops and We are his Sons and Daughters."

"I'll use you as bait, for that old man, our Pops! Zehahahaha!"

Blackbeard turned him around reaching to pull off his mask when, he quickly knocked the gun out of Blackbeard's hand knowing better than to stay and fight. He hated to run but Sabo insisted because of Luffy, he needed both of them. It seems that Blackbeard didn't come alone because when he gave a signal, a gun fire in the air, his men came out with guns, shit!

Ace ran to the nearest window on ground level jumping through it having glass embedded in his shoulders. Lady Luck wasn't on his side because he was grazed with a few bullets along with having one lodged in his abandonment, he'll bleed to death at this point!

Ace lead them through a chase but succeeded in losing his hunters. He slumped against a wall, breathing heavy. He couldn't call Sabo or Lu it would take them too long to get here. Ace looked around, he recognized the street! He slowly walked down the street and turned a few times, coming to a stop in front of a mansion...Lady Luck was here….

Ace jumped above the gate, grunting as he aggravated his wound making it bleed more. He had to trust someone he hadn't need to do since he was a child….He slowly walked before getting stopped by a few men pointing guns at him. He...had...no...time….

"Who are you!?"

Ace held his arm up as a flashlight shined in his face.

"Help me...Go call Marco...please…."

Ace wasn't far from passing out he could tell, he was trying to stay conscious as long as he could….

The men flashed downward seeing his wound, he started to call out for Commander Marco and some help. One of the men came up to him, bending over and Ace getting put on his back. He got carried to the house being brought in, getting intercepted by Marco.

Marco lead them to a couch, having Ace laid down on it. A female with a nurse's outfit came to his side checking him and his wounds. Ace started to take the note out of his pocket, having to sit up. The nurse tried. To make him lay down again but he grabbed Marco's purple shirt with his bloodied hand.

"Here...I found...this note...it's from...Black...Beard's….Wa..re...house…."

With that Ace promptly passed out. Maybe he could trust them, he could only tell in time...

Hey guys here is another chapter of this story, while i was writing this, the whole lizard thing XD i wanted it to be dramatic but not life threatening yet. Forgive my lack of 'imagination'(That spongebob reference :D)

Aren't I so evil ^_^ having a cliffhanger and Ace in pain, the torture! I's sorry but he'll be ok :D.

Sapphire~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys here is another chapter, I'm half way with Dire wolf Ace on the next chapter, hopefully I can get that out tomorrow, please the chapter as always :D

* * *

Ace was coming to, opening his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. He tried to sit up only to feel a burning pain in his abandonment, he could barely move! Ace looked around him, trying to remember who, or where he went to….

Ace got up, ignoring the burning sensation in his stomach and walked out into the hallway? Ace started to walk looking at the numerous doors that one could walk into when he bumped into someone losing his balance.

He landed on his ass, sending a jolt through his abandonment making him clutch his stomach and him hissing at his pain. He looked up only to see that woman he saw at the commander's meeting. She had her mouth open in horror but not quite looking at his face….

Ace looked down, following the woman's gaze as he saw what she was horrified at. The bandages around his stomach were bleeding a beautiful crimson red, it was spreading….Ace tried up only to place himself again the wall.

This was bad, he thought even as the woman was lifting him up calling for help. Ace allowed her to put his arm around her neck while supporting him. Others soon came staring at his stomach dripping blood down his body to the floor. Ace gave a sigh, trying to breath in and out before giving a chuckle.

"I'm sorry...I'm..ble..ed...ing…*Inhale* al..l….over...your...floor…."

Ace began to close his eyes again, maybe he shouldn't have gotten up….Maybe...but he didn't...couldn't trust anyone but his brothers….Maybe...he shouldn't have been….

* * *

Ace blacked out.

Ace opened his eyes for what seemed like an eternity later. He didn't bother to sit up because unlike the last time, he remembered what happened before. He was with Whitebeard and his men….He had decided to trust them….he turned to head to each side to get a bearing of the room.

There was a window to his right showing a garden of some sort? He knew there wasn't a garden out front so he must be looking at the sides or even the back...He turned to his left seeing a nightstand, and two doors. One must be an exit and the other the bathroom.

Ace heard and noticed that the door knob started to turn so he quickly shut his eyes pretending to be asleep. As he gave slow steady breaths, he heard footsteps approaching his bedside. He heard a sigh before a voice spoke up.

"I know you aren't asleep, so stop pretending Yoi….I don't know why you came to us...did you change your mind about us?"

Ace gave it thought as he opened his eyes, not having to do so in order to know who spoke up. Did he want to give this, or them a chance? The more important thing was his brothers not him...would they approve? Lu already had a crew of his own and Sabo worked for Lu's father.

Ace would help out his brothers with their jobs, that's really the only reason he had to be in this business...except for his past….He wanted to try and have a crew as well, somewhere he could belong too. He looked to Marco, surprised that the man was still there after Ace blanked out for a few minutes.

"I-, Marco? Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"Why do you call that man father, or Pops?"

"Well the easiest answer would be because he calls us his sons! We all have pasts we never wanted or had been outcasted by the world around us...but Pops gave us a second chance, another life. He wants the same for you, but only if you allow it Ace…."

He was surprised. Never once had he told the man his name! How did-.

"Your phone was on vibrate, your lucky I caught it before giving to Izo. It was a call and I answered it. Before they could talk I told them we had Fire Fist and he was safe among family. Whoever was on the phone asked me which group I was apart of. I told them Whitebeard. He asked me to tell you to call him, he gave the name Dragon claw…."

Ace's eyes widen before nodding. Ace would call Sabo later now was not the time, they knew he was alive and protected. Ace looked up at Marco, deciding whether or not to tell Marco of what happened. He sighed, he had made the decision to trust them, he needed to keep to that.

"Marco? Do you know someone who goes by the name Blackbeard?"

Marco tensed at the mention of the name, it was barely noticeable….Ace sighed before he continued.

"Dragon claw had asked me to help with a mission, it was stealth….Out it of the two of us, I'm the best. I went there to confirm something, we had gotten info from Dragon claw's boss….'Buggy' and 'Alvida' were suppliers to a man named Blackbeard. They were a weapons dealer, providing for him and his men, killing off Dragon's men. I was looking at the crates opening one when I saw the note I gave to you. I was ambushed then shot while escaping. I came to your house and, well you know the rest…."

Ace looked down at his hands knowing Sabo and Lu, even the Whitebeards wouldn't let him go on any missions in his condition. Ace sighed looking down at his stomach, and the fresh bandages. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up knowing it was Marco but was wondering why?

"We are going to help you and your brothers catch Teach. For what he did, he deserves no less than the pain he caused on you and us yoi. We'll start getting information now but Pops has decided to wait for you to recover and get in contact with your contacts that you trust to work on Teach's case."

Ace nodded before laying down. Marco started to walk out after he made sure Ace was okay and had everything he needed. Ace wasn't confident about what he was about to do, but was sure at least.

"Marco? Can you stay with me, please? I don't like sleeping alone…."

I was true ever since he was 10 he has asked(embarrassed at first) Sabo and Lu to sleep with him. They never asked why when he asked but had just came under the blankets with him...it was soothing.

Marco raised his eyebrow but came to him nonetheless. Maybe it was because he had that brotherly instinct that Ace had at times with Lu and Sabo but he was grateful. Ace closed his eyes letting sleep take him but he felt arms wrap around him. Ace, without opening his eyes put his hands on Marco chest.

Ace let sleep take him.

* * *

 _A week later. End of Ace's recovery._

Ace wasn't surprised that he healed fast, but a lot of people seemed to think so. Anyway now that he was almost completely healed Whitebeard considered pairing him up with Marco to get information to pin down Blackbeard. Ace was in the room he had been recovering in, stretching out his muscles, that he hadn't used in forever.

Ace bended over to do his legs next not knowing someone entered the room until he felt a palm against his ass. Ace jumped up to see and roast whoever had groped his ass until he saw Marco standing there looking accomplished.

Ace huffed turning back to do his exercises that the doctors of Whitebeard family told him to do. He didn't do anything to sensuous because he didn't want to risk his just healed abandonment.

"How are you feeling yoi?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Say do you know when Whitebeard sends us out?"

"Don't get to ahead alright? But he said soon….when are you going to start to call him Pops? Don't you think it's time to join the family?"

Ace tensed at that. It's not he didn't want to but...after what happened he couldn't easily trust people like his child self had. It was naive and childish, why would h-. He felt himself being pushed on the bed in front of him. He turned around only for his lips to be attacked.

If Ace didn't trust Whitebeard but was letting Marco in, that didn't say much about Ace. Ace tangled his fingers in the blonde tuff on Marco's head. His body was fully pressed against Marco's, neither of them moving or even trying to support themselves.

They pulled back from each other, this was a dangerous dance they were playing. One of them could get hurt. Both of their families might decide to go different ways, other possibilities beyond reach but they were willing to take it. Ace like playing with fire and Marco liked being on the edge. They were the perfect match.

Ace wrap his arms around the man's neck wanting more then the makeout session that they were participating in. Before it could get anymore heated a cough interrupted them from continuing. Izo and Thatch were standing by the door, neither of them embarrassed, but smiling. (He started to learn most of the siblings names) Ace didn't blush but he smiled at them unwrapping himself from Marco and sitting himself up on the bed.

"What? Do you guys want to join us?"

Izo bursted out laughing while Thatch turned red and that and started to fake gagged. Ace could make 101 jokes but decided to keep them to himself. Thatch speed out of the room not wanting to see his older brother do anything sexual while Izo stayed to give them the news.

"Fire Fist, Pops and the commanders are having a meeting now and he wanted to inform you about it in case you wanted to join. That includes you Marco~ Bye now~"

Izo left while Marco got up to leave before his sleeve was caught. He looked at Ace and knew nothing to be said as he lifted the boy into his arms to carry him to the meeting. Ace was protesting all the way their saying he could walk himself, but Marco wouldn't budge.

Ace and Marco arrived in the meeting room, Marco sliding the boy into an empty seat before sitting next to him. Pops gave a big grin to him before he intended to start the meeting. Ace knew what he had to do but he was still nervous about trusting them bue he believed in the Whitebeard group. He stood up getting all the attention of the table.

"I-i-I wanted to tell you my name….I want to trust you all….I want a family….So-"

"My child, you don't have to force yourself to be apart of this group but always know that we're here for you! Gurahahaha!"

Ace lowered his head a bit but kept going.

"My codename is Fire Fist but my real name is Portgas D. Ace. I work for my brother's boss name Dragon, he occasionally gives me jobs to do, mostly to do with retrieving or sleath. I went to Blackbeard's warehouse, alone with a gun and a dagger….That's why I came here...I needed help and I trusted you guys…."

Ace started to tear up, he didn't know why but looking back they had been nothing but nice to him and he didn't gave a scrap of thanks. He felt a giant hand on his shoulder looking up to see Whitebeard looking down at him.

"My son, I will not treat you any less than anyone here. It's ok to want a family, I don't doubt you have one already but I will accepted you no matter what Son!"

Ace smiled at the giant man before surprising everyone even Pops himself.

"Thank you Pops…."

After that he was officially in the family, Ace knew he was in for a crazy ride as well but he had to focus on the meeting and Pops.

"Teach has been getting more daring with his movements but not anything toward us yet, but we allow him to continue on he might do something drastic. Since we now have Ace and Marco it would be easier to infiltrate the enemy and get information but we still need to be careful."

Everyone nodded before Ace cut in.

"My partner has been tracking Blackbeard for a while and has told me he was going to dig up some dirt on him. It's been a week now, plenty of time for him to do this, so should I call him?"

Whitebeard looked at him before smiling.

"I have to ask can you trust this man with your life?"

"I can. He is one of the people who have been there for me along with another. We're are sworn brothers for life ands back."

Ace didn't hesitate when saying that or looking in Whitebeard's eyes to show him he was telling the truth, then not much to his surprise Whitebeard started to laugh. Rubbing his giant palm against Ace's head.

"I won't doubt you my boy. If you say so then call the lad up and we'll see what we have!"

Ace nodded before grabbing his phone and dialling Sabo's number. There were a few rings before Ace put it on speaker phone and Sabo's voice came through, worried.

"Ace! Where have you been! Do you know how worried me and Luffy were! I heard from some random man from the Whitebeards that you were shot and that they were taking care of you!"

"I'm alright Sabo and if I were in their clutches, you would have given my name out, but Sabo I needed a favor to ask you!"

"I'm on speaker no? Okay, I'm glad you have someone to take care of you now! Someone needs to do so with your eating habits and tendency to light things on fire along with getting hurt!"

"Hey that's partially not true….! Anyway the favor i wanted, do you have any on Blackbeard yet?"

"Not much, because it seems that he keeps to himself along with his crew. I found out their codenames, to what I think they are. Blackbeard aka Marshall D Teach was once apart of the family you are with now. He almost killed someone in their group for an item that they had retrieved. Blackbeard had escaped with said item and disappeared for sometime, no doubt because he pissed off Whitebeard. His right hand man along with his left is Burgess and Laffie. He is slowly gaining resources, for what who knows, but if I were to guess it's to take someone on…."

"Sabo thank you. Do you know what Lu is doing with his crew?"

"Luffy is getting quite popular with your favorite cop that you like to fight at times. He has 8 friends in the underground, each with the intent to help him through, I'm proud of him!"

"Thank you again Sabo! Tell Dragon I'm apart of the Whitebeards can you?"

"I'll pass the info on to him. Ace be careful….And to the rest of you good luck with Teach. Look after my brother! Sabo out!"

The call was ended after that Ace putting his phone away, and looking around. He knew that after hearing what Teach had done to the family it had left a sour taste in their mouths no doubt….Whitebeard stood up.

"Let's start on bringing Teach to justice!"

We all cheered our agreement.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story! I'm so glad you all like it! :D Thanks again for reading and C you guys later!

Sapphire~


	4. Chapter 4

I am truly sorry for the delay in my updates for my stories, a few days after Christmas I got really ill, not being able to get out of bed much less do anything. For the next week I will being working on my school work but will work on my stories on the weekend. Anyway please enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

 _Why did this feel like deja-vu? Oh yeah because he was surrounded by nobles but on the plus side, Marco was here next to him. It wasn't another Masquerade ball, but since no one has seen Fire Fist face, Ace was good. He was still going to be cautious though, when the family came up with this he was all for it until...he had to go disguised._

 _Did he mention that he also had to go as a girl? Hooray for Izo's ability to make anyone look good. Ace was glad he was more lithe than broad like Marco was….He shouldn't be proud of that should he?_

* * *

 _Back to the present._

Ace was looking around as he and Marco happened upon the scene. Ace had wrapped his arms around Marco's elbow, while having his head in his shoulder.

Ace himself was dressed in a nice sleek thigh cut dress the color of his hair with sleeve gloves that complimented his eyes. His necklace(Made of pure diamonds, the Whitebeards had connections!) was a pure diamond necklace, because apparently people could tell upon looking and it was a disgrace if you were caught, so they decided to go for the real look.

His 3 inch heels(That he had to take lessons in walking in) were red to go with the black dress. He had been given some hair extensions which blended perfectly with the rest of his hair. His lips were painted red, while his eyelids were given more of a smokey color.

The last thing that Izo insisted to make him even look more female was to make him look like he had 'breasts'. Hell no. But he was *cough* more or less threatened with the prospect of Marco helping out so….He was helped by Izo to have 'breasts'.

The worst(More like best part) was the way Marco looked at him. As if he was something to be swallowed and devoured whole. *Shiver* Anyway on to what Marco was wearing. It wasn't anything too complex like what he had to go through.

Marco had a nice black dress shirt along with a white vest. He wore dark gray slacks with a over coat that was red to touch it off. They were practically matching. They walked in, no sooner were they the talk of the party. Marco's hair(much to his dismay) was also dyed black.

"Who are they?"

"Are they even nobles?"

"What family do they belong to?"

Ace didn't look around and neither did Marco. Once they were confirmed by the government officials, that usually came with the nobles to make sure nothing happened, they were let in. Nobles looked at them with curiosity, while they walked to the host of this party, Sabo's former parents. They were a big part of the trading game, well mostly Outlook III. It was rumored that Buggy and Alvida were using him(without his consent) to trade weapons on the black market so they wouldn't be easily traced back to Blackbeard.

Marco put his hand out showing the Newgate's crest. It seems that Pops was one step ahead and implemented himself into a noble status while keeping his underground name hidden like Doflamingo. Outlook III put his hand out in greeting to Marco to welcome him to the party.

"What brings you here to this fine party Mr.-"

"Marco Newgate. This is my lovely wife Ann Newgate. It's an honor to meet you Mr. Outlook III."

"Indeed! I'm so glad you could make it here! Please the refreshments and food are over there!"

Ace wanted to throw up at how much Sabo's dad and his mom were kissing Marco's ass. But he was he would ruin Izo's beautiful dress and not the carpet. Marco gave a brief nod before turning in the direction of the food, walking with him.

Ace gently tugged on Marco's arm, gaining his attention. Unfortunately Ace couldn't complete the look of a woman because his voice was way too deep, so they decided if anyone asked Ace had lost a good portion of his voice making him barely being able to whisper. He then put his lips to Marco's ear.

"Do you see anyone recognizable yet?"

Marco only shook his head, as not to make them too suspicious. They walked over to the table, be greeting from all kinds of nobles...usually the ones who lewdly looked at Ace anyway. Ace was glad he was to many noble parties and Sabo had taught him manners or else he might have stuffed his face like Lu without a second thought.

Ace grabbed a small drink of what seemed to be light champagne? Proceeding to take a sip from it, the taste was sour making him grimace a bit but lucky he was able to quickly get over it. Marco tugged on his arm catching his attention, he waved his hand toward the ballroom floor.

"May I ask for this dance?"

Marco was holding his hand out for Ace to grab, he was bit rusty but hopefully not too much. Ace gave a small smile before taking Marco's hand letting himself being twirled on the floor. The music playing was a simple waltz by Frederic Chopin.

Ace was twirled around the room by Marco at a gentle and slow pace to the music. Ace hadn't really been able to spend that much personal time with Marco as of late due to them trying to get a lead on Blackbeard. So just dancing with Marco and being near him was good enough….

Geez, when did he get so sappy?

Ace rested his head on Marco shoulder forgetting the place they were at for the moment. He felt Marco grip his lower back a bit tighter than before. Ace didn't even realize that the music until he felt Marco stop them and then heard the clapping.

Ace gave a small bow as a real proper lady would do before attaching himself to Marco's elbow. Marco and him were approached by Outlook lll again, applauding us as well.

"That's was wonderful dancing! Mr. Newgate I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

Marco nodded before turning to me.

"Alright Ann please stay near the refreshments table and I'll be right back okay?"

Ace nodded turning to the tables to look for something to eat again. He watched Marco leave out of the corner of his eye before he was pulled from that when he felt he himself being tapped on the shoulder. He turned around only to be shock by the face that was greeting him.

It was Blackbeard! Shit! But he didn't know Marco was here for anything, plus Whitebeard often sent out his sons and daughters to noble parties to keep up with appearances.

"Zehahaha! Excuse me miss but do I know you from somewhere?"

The question for Ace was why was Blackbeard here? Had he been able to obtain nobility somehow? This was not looking good for Marco or him!

"Excuse me miss, it's not polite to ignore a noble!"

Ace shook his head yes then made the sign hand motions for repeat your question. Blackbeard gave him a questioning look before he was (thankfully) saved by Marco. Blackbeard's and Marco's face grew tense.

"Teach what a pleasant surprise….What are you doing here?"

"Zehahah! Come on Marco, it's a party! No need to be tense! Who's your lady friends over here?"

Marco looked at him with a frown on his face telling me all I needed to know. We were in a tight pinch. If Marco lied he could get confirmation from the other guests at the party who Marco told that "Ann" was his wife. That could lead to other problems such as Blackbeard figuring out that Ann was really Ace and that him and Marco had a romantic relationship.

Ace slowly nodded to Marco as if just now noticing the tense between the two telling Marco it was okay to say who he was.

"This is my wife. Her name is now Ann Newgate. Ann this was my former brother Marshall D. Teach."

"I see! I'm glad you got someone to help you out commander! She'll be good for your work habits no doubt! I'll see you around commander! Zehahaha!"

Ace looked around to see some of the guests looking at not only Blackbeard but to them with disdain in their eyes. Without realizing it he was frowning, which was not very lady like in the first place.

Ace felt a tug on his chin before his lips were covered. He leaned into the kiss, putting his hands on Marco's biceps. He felt a hand on the small of his back pulling him toward Marco's body. He heard whispers about them from the nobles.

"Look at those Newgates!"

"No dignity at all!"

They separated before Marco checked his watch and nudging him to the exit while he went to talk with Outlook lll. Ace walked to the exit before he stopped to wait for Marco. Ace looked into the night(damn time flies), the stars were out….

"Ann are you ready to go yet?"

Ace nodded leaving with Marco to go back to Pops and tell him of the Blackbeard development.

* * *

 _Timeskip_

Marco and Ace were in the bed they started to share since Ace didn't have a room and due to the fact that the nurses felt as that Ace needed to be looked over. They had be greeted at the door by Pops and everyone else. They had told of how they had meet Blackbeard, forcing Marco and Ace to think on the fly and give him information that could lead to disaster.

They told Pops that Marco was forced to put Ace or "Ann" out in the open as Marco's new wife. This could lead to again, Blackbeard looking for a weakness and leading him to discover that Ace was Ann.

Ace sighed as he looked at the ceiling, This was getting way more complicated than Ace wanted. He felt arms around his waist, with a face being pressed into his neck. He...was for once in his life happy since his childhood.

He didn't want for it to end because of Blackbeard or because of anyone.

* * *

Hey guys I know this chapter is a bit short than the other ones but please bear with me for the time, I promise the next one will be longer than this one. C ya later!

Sapphire~


	5. Chapter 5

5th chapter! So excited! What will our Ace-kun get himself into! Find out, and I hope you enjoy the chapter as usual!

* * *

Ace yawn as he was in Sabo's house eating breakfast with him and Lu. It"s been a week since that whole fiasco with Blackbeard and 'Ann'. Thankfully nothing has happened yet but one could never be too sure. Ace was so lost in thought that when he went to get another piece of Bacon off his plate, his entire plate was gone, his fork hitting wood!

Ace glared at his little brother who he knew took the plate, while the boy had h is lips to the side whistling! What a already horrible lying and Ace didn't even have to do anything!

"Lu, Don't you have any manners! You don't steal people's food!"

He thwomped Lu a good one with his fist giving the boy a bump on his cried out lunging at Ace, they started to fight on the floor while Sabo quietly sipped on his coffee.

"I gonna kick your butt and make you cry Ace!"

"Who's butt will be getting kicked Lu!"

When Sabo was finished he closed his laptop, and went to the sink taking the plates with him to clean them. His brothers certainly were energetic today, he sighed. Only if they put this much toward their work, minus the food.

"Ace you have to go to on that mission with Kola remember! And Luffy you have to get to work in 20!"

The brothers stopped fighting at that, with Luffy getting ready for work. While Ace came over to sit down at the table again for the details and Luffy running out the door giving a swift goodbye. Ace was facing Sabo who was finishing up cleaning the kitchen.

"So you require me to help Kola again? I thought you had it down?"

"Yeah but it seems we have a change of plans and people are getting suspicious of the revolutionaries….we have no choice but to rely on outside sources. Lucky for us, we have you to ask, but you don't have to take the job. Kola might not even join you because of the circumstances."

"Yeah, I understand. it's fine if Kola doesn't join me as well, I find it easier sometimes to do solo missions anyway. Are there any other things I need to know or follow Sabo?"

"No there really isn't. This should be a normal info gathering but be on your nonetheless alright brother?"

"Yeah I hear you! Wish me luck!"

Ace put his fist out laughing while Sabo did the same until they bumped fists. They gave each other a tight hug before Ace went to prepare for the night. When he got to the party it wasn't a masquerade party but no one has seen him as far as he knew so he should have a good smooth night but what fun would that be?

Ace arrived at around 7:30 for the party since the owner would be preoccupied with other things letting him slip into the house to find anything that would relate to Blackbeard or anything helpful to their search. He went into the bathroom changing into some dark clothes before putting his party ones in cupboard next to the toilet in a plastic bag. He then put his dragon mask on, and some gloves before heading out.

He opened the window before using a mirror to see if anyone was watching or patrolling the area. Once he determined that no one was doing so, he went about to business. He was glad he was flexible or getting to the roof would be harder than that one time him and his brother went to a restaurant with Lu. *Shudder*

Ace knew the house plans that Sabo got for him by heart at this point allowing him to easily know where he was even from the roof. Once Ace was sure he was above the party owner's study he once again used the mirror to see if any guards or such was around before dropping down. He made quick work of searching as to cut the risk of getting caught, also making sure the door to the study was locked.

Ace found some pretty interesting documents leading him to believe that the man of the hour was working and dealing in the blackmarket. Ace knew it was risky to take pictures but something that was already with the owner wouldn't matter, plus he never used his phone on a mission.

Once he did that he placed them back in the place they were in before, making his way to the safe to see if anything else of valuable information was in there. Nothing only jewels and money, Ace may be stealing but he didn't steal money. After all if he were caught it would only add to the charges he would have to face.

And with closing the safe, he went back to the roof going back to the bathroom he had left his clothes in. When he got there, he used the mirror only to find, Burgess, Teach's right hand man to be searching the bathroom. Ace smirk, Blackbeard was smarting then he gave credit for.

Plan B!

Ace hopped in one of the more obscured rooms taking his clothes off there before putting them in a neat pile. He checked if there were any smoke detectors before he surprising found none. Ace snorted at the fact that someone could be in trouble if anything were to happen in the arson or an accident. He got out his trusty lighter that he had wiped clean before he came here, lightning the clothes on fire in case they found it. After a while he stomped the fire out, before putting anything else he needed burned taking an extra pair of clothes out for such a scenario.

Ace got dressed again before taking a monocle out, adjusting it on his eye before taking a swift exit from the put out fire. He had to do a bit extra when he went around to the entrance of the party only to encounter a guard this time.

"Full name please."

If Ace remembered correctly then the name Sabo had under their invitation was….

"Tori D Arin."

"Alright, go in."

Ace went in looking around from his field of vision seeing the usual. Ladies and Nobles in their own right, doing what they do. Laugh at the misfortunate and the poor. Ace put on his winning smile face before he went to chat with the nobles.

He went around greeting people, giving his famous smile to the ladies he greets with a kiss to their hands. He was a gentleman afterall, so when he was going around hearing the gossip that the ladies of the night usually spoke at the parties.

Ace was walking around picking up information when he heard something interesting. Then he saw Teach, he was glad to get away from that man with only a few scars and no revealing himself yet. So he should be safe for now….

He was intercepted by the man, who had extended his hand to Ace.

"Zehahaha! My name is Marshall D Teach! You look new here, what's your name?"

"Hahaha! Friendly I like that! My name is Tori D Arin. It's nice to meet you."

"So what's your reason for attending this somewhat boring party?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm a part of a newspaper company but my job is to collected information for the people who write them at the publishing department."

"I see then! What have you heard so far?"

"Nothing but gossip, so this party maybe a bust unless something comes up before I leave…."

"I hope all goes well for you my friend!"

"Thank you!"

Blackbeard gave a hearty laugh before walking off to who knows whatever. Ace didn't want to seem suspicious by leaving as soon as Blackbeard left him, so looking at his watch he determined he would leave in 10 minutes from 10 o'clock since he arrived at '8 o'clock'. Ace gave a show of frowning at the people around him before making his way to the exit.

The most important thing here was not to make Blackbeard suspicious of him or his actions, he had been for a long time scoping out the gossip of the nobles for anything. Ace left the party not fully convinced that Blackbeard didn't suspect something of him, so he left in a bright red car that he stole the keys from someone at the party.

He had the gut feeling he was being followed, and his gut was never wrong so he parked in front of a bar. He got loosening his tie going in, and taking a seat at a table in the back. Ace got the phone he had on him before sending the pictures to one of Sabo's backup phones in case it was taped.

He then got a call from the number he sent the pictures to, picking it up.

"Yes?"

"Firefist I presume?"

It was Sabo's voice, but you never know.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Dragon's claw."

"If you are who I think you are supposed to be then, when did we first meet?"

"When we first made a deal to work with each other."

That was the wrong answer….but maybe he could get something out of this imposter.

"Correct, so what have you found Claw?"

"Marshall D Teach is definitely working with this man whom got the documents from. Tell me where did you go to find the?"

The man was now trying to gt info from Ace, heh? Ace could play the same game as well, but he needed to be careful in case the man who followed him would make his move.

"I found it at the bedroom of the man, he apparently is smart enough not to leave important documents in the most obvious place, can you believe that?"

"No, I can't….Tell me where you are so I can pick you up."

"Before I do, you have anymore information so that can get a better understanding of the man?"

"I don't think so Ace…."

His eyes widen….what the hell….Ace slowly turned to the bar before letting his eye go to the corner of it. He saw a lot of men smiling at him, including the bartender. He had walked into a trap, he stopped paying attention at the amount of people that came in.

Ace got up before smiling at the bartender giving him the money that he owned for the drinks.

"Thanks for serving me, guy! See ya later!"

Ace path was blocked by some guys, while more came behind him blocking his path. Ace smirked as he got in a defensive position giving them the sign to come at him. Next thing Ace knew he was lunging over people giving blows while trading them for blows. Ace got a arm to the gut making him go through the wall. Ace quickly got up before making a run for it.

Ace didn't have to look back as he heard the guys just following him. Ace tried to take the most obscure alleys and places but he couldn't shake some of the guys that already got lost or ran out of stamina. Ace grabbed his phone quickly dialling Marco's number looking ahead.

"Hmmm. *Yawn* Yeah yoi?"

"Great, thank god Marco! I'm being chased by what I'm assuming to be Teach's men! Sabo asked me to do a normal info gathering but Teach was there and somehow got some of my info like my name but I don't know what else he has! Please help me!"

"Just hang in Ace! Meet me and my brothers on the outskirts of our warehouse! You know where that is right?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there, I'm running so it will take about 15-20 minutes! Please be there! Firefist out!"

Ace hung up before making his way to the Warehouse that Pops told him about when Ace needed a quick hiding spot. The guys behind him must have heard Ace's part of the conversation and it doesn't take rocket science to know he called for help.

"Get Firefist before he can get his allies help!"

By now Ace was starting to slow down so he went up buildings to slow down his pursuers. Only one could follow him, they were getting closer as Ace saw the warehouse in sight. Ace knew he wasn't going to make it without the man getting the upper hand so he pivoted and tackled the man down.

He tried to punch him in the side but Ace straddled the man quickly turning the man's shoulder joint dislocating. The man didn't even scream as his bone was popped out of place, he kicked him off getting up while stringing his arm up. The man didn't even bother with it as he keep running after him, damn this was resilient!

Ace kept running as it was seeming that this man was a robot, no other explanation as he himself was tackled down this time, both of them rolling into a fighting position. Ace was rolling on the balls of his feet, knowing he couldn't waste to much time on the guy in case his buddies were making the go around. Ace quickly jabbed forward, the man seemed to dodge it easy enough so Ace went for a kick to the stomach.

The man blocked it as Ace hit the man in the quad muscle, taking the man off guard. Ace swept the man's feet before dashing toward the warehouse, he could see people! Ace raised his arm to hopefully signal them that he was right there before he was hit with sudden drowsiness. Ace's vision began to blur as he went over the building's edge and luckily into a large drumpster.

All Ace could see after his vision was failing was the outline of someone. Ace prayed to whoever that it was one of his family members and not some lunatic. Ace let his head fall back as he was quickly lifted from the dumpster, with the outline running to a door? Ace grabbed the man's clothes, the darkness finally taking over….his hand slipped away….

* * *

Ok, first that fight scene! XD Second, who is the mysterious person who has Ace...Well I'm thinking on that. Kidding I alrealy have the idea of how this will play out so I hope you enjoyed! C ya laters!

Sapphire~


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter is bascially Ace seeing his mysteries savior! I have some explaining to do at the end so I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

When Ace woke it he wasn't planning to be woken up by someone shaking him at his shoulder. Ace slowly opened his eyes to see a dark skinned man with a spotted hat on, he was turned to the side so Ace could see his face. Ace noticed that he was also tied to a table, lunatic it was then.

"I love to know about my test subjects so tell me what's your name?"

Ace thought this over for a good minute deciding whether the dangerous part was telling him or not. Ace ultimately choose the latter of course.

"Portgas D Ace. It's rude to ask someone their name and not give yours first."

"Hm, I'm starting to like you Ace-ya. Fine, my name is Trafalgar D Water Law, but you can call me Law. So tell me about your life."

"Why would I?"

"Because depending on who I know, you could live."

"Well, I live with my two brothers, I'm not telling their names….but their codenames are Straw Hat and Dragon's-"

"You said Straw Hat?"

"Yeah why…."

"It seems I can't experiment on you then….What a waste of a fine specimen."

Ace blinked as he was released from the bounds that held him from when he woke up in. Ace rubbed his wrists before at a quicker speed at the doctor grabbed a scalpel before holding it to the man's throat. This Law somehow Luffy by codename, whether he was the enemy or an ally was the question now.

"So tell me, who are you in the world of the underground and how do you know Straw Hat?"

"You could get these questions without the knife, you know but I having the feeling you don't trust me. Well in the underground I am known as the Surgeon of Death. I'm mutual friends with your ally should I say or do you want me to say family?"

"Why would he be my family?"

"The way you got defensive says to me he's very important to you, not in a relationship but a relative, most likely brothers since he did say he had some."

Ace took the scalpel back before putting some distance between the two of them. Ace was still wary of Law but at least he didn't get caught by Blackbeard's men….shit that reminded him of how he asked for Pops and Marco to pick him up and them not even seeing him.

"Hey Law did you happen to see any large groups around?"

"I'm assuming one of the fighting groups outside is one you belong to?"

"What? They're fighting now?!"

"Well not anymore Ace-ya. They have stopped a long time ago, the Whitebeards are still checking the area for something having drove most of the Blackbeards out but I won't doubt they are still looking for you….I'm now assuming that's you?"

"Most likely so can I a phone?"

"Oh by the way, you have a bruised ankle, I wouldn't suggest walking on it so here's a crouch for the time being alright?"

Law then nodded before disappearing into the next room giving Ace some time to think about the situation at hand. No doubt Whitebeard and Blackbeard alike were looking for him, Ace having called his family while Blackbeard know knew who he was. Things were getting dangerous now, Ace and the Whitebeards would have to watch out for Teach and his men, or else things could turn for the worse.

Maybe they were already turning for the worse….After all it seemed like the war between the Blackbeards and the Whitebeards was no doubt going to happen, it was inevitable at this point. Who was going to win was the question and when it happen seem like the correct questions to be asking right now. Ace didn't even begin to think about it due to Law holding the what he wanted.

Ace gave a wide grin as Law handed what he had asked for before muttering a quick thank you, while Law pointed to the room he had just came from. Ace went in looking around, placing the bet that it was Law's room before dialing up Sabo number. His brothers were the first ones he always called no matter the situation. He waited for the tone and dial as he waited for Sabo to pick up the phone.

"Law? Did you need something? I'm in a meeting with Whitebeard."

"No way! You're in a meeting with Pops right now? Are they all ok?"

"Yeah, but you know how worries me and Luffy were when they called and said you had disappeared when you gave them a call after you were compromised at the party I had sent you too?! Why didn't you call me?"

"I was afraid that-"

"ACE! ARE YOU OK?! WHERE ARE YOU I'M GOING TO PICK YOU UP!"

Ace had pushed the phone from his ear as soon as he heard Lu utter his name in fear his ear would be blown out….like the other times he didn't know better. Ace glared at the Law that came in when Lu was screaming. Somehow by Law's smirk he must had a similar….experience to his no doubt.

Lu would always be Luffy.

"Lu I'm really ok alright? No need to do that and put yourself in unnecessary danger….I meet Law Lu, he found me after one of Blackbeard's men knocked me out on the roof. Thankfully I fell into a dumpster….Law said he knew you?"

"Oh. Oh! You mean Tra-guy! Yeah, others like him meet with me as well! They were all really nice! It's nice to know you're alright Ace!"

"Yeah, that counts for both of us….Hey Marco….Are all you guys ok? I know I called you and heard you fought with Blackbeard's men….I didn't mean to cause anything really…."

"It's ok Ace, you didn't plan to get knocked out yoi. On the plus side we were able to catch one of Blackbeard's men and are in the process of interrogating him."

"That's good….Marco….Pops, do you think we'll have to go to war with Teach? I feel as if this is one event that we can't avoid…."

"Gruhahahaha! You maybe right son! Be when that time comes, we'll give them one hell of a fight, that's for sure!"

Ace smiled at the comforting words, although he wasn't meant to be apart of this little family, he was now.

And it seems he finally found his place.

"You and Pops are both right darling but remember everyone when Teach has found out about his man, he might just come to us. Who knows what goes through that man's head…."

"Yeah, Izo your right. I'll come back in the morning since it seems I was knocked out for an entire day it seems. I'll be here with Law for the time being, ok? I can't chaning the dark right now since Law said I bruised my ankle when I hit the Dumpster."

"Alright, but be 8 o'clock sharp you hear me Ace?!"

"Yes Mother!"

"That's right, and don't you forget it mister!"

Ace heard the phone up but not before giving Izo a good laugh at what he had said. He put the phone down as he leaned on the crouch that was given to him. He went out seeing Law working on someone else?! He ,as quickly as he could, rushed over looking at Law to see if he was crazy before shaking his head. Of course he was, he really needed to pay more attention to Sabo's lessons on the underground.

"Trafalgar Law, or known as the Surgeon of Death. I need to know why you came near my brother and have become friends with him. He's still a little naive so that's what I'm here for, you got me?"

"I understand just well, Ace-ya. I understands what it means to be an older brother. I only wished to meet Luffy-ya since he interested me, he almost always sees the good in people even if they haven't done him wrong. Even as far as to help them if they have a problem….You could say I owe him one…."

Ace huffed before accepting what he had heard, and he didn't need to hear or say anything else.

He had gotten his answers.

Law made a little bed for him out of the couch he had since he couldn't afford to give up either of the two room he had. He said the other belongs to his little sister.

"If you need any help Law, I'm here as well as Sabo and Lu, ok? They are my brothers and I trust them with my life."

"Thank you Ace-ya…."

Law helped him on the couch moving his ankle, making sure it was ready to go before he started to go to bed, and giving him some pain pills for the night. After he did Law went to his room leaving Ace in the dark after he turned the lights off. Ace slowly felt his eyes close realizing just how mentally and physically tired his body was after what had happened.

Ace's eyes after what felt like a few minutes flew open at a noise in the kitchen. Ace was of course suspicious so he grabbed his knife from it's sleath where he remember Law had put his belongings, going into the kitchen quickly.

He went to flip on the lights but felt a sudden pain blossom in his chest. He turned on the lights to see a girl in front of him with wide eyes, she took the knife she had lodge in his chest letting him slip down the wall to the ground. He coughed out blood as he saw the girl run out the room, most likely to Law's room….

Damn….Those pain pills weren't helping, he knew he needed to stay awake but he felt as he couldn't….

"Ace what happened?!"

"*Cough* Sorry I woke you up, I thought there was an intruder in the kitchen invading since the lights were off and came in to see who was here. Turns out to be your sweet little sister coming for a midnight snack. Sorry…."

"Never mind that Ace-ya! I told you not to walk on that ankle, intruder or not, and you're still sluggish from the pain pills!"

"I've dealt with much worse when fighting someone Law, give me some credit….*Cough* *Wheeze* But it seems she really got me…."

"Just hold on and stay awake Ace-ya!"

Law just clicked his tongue as he ran his way to get something from his cabinet. The little girl came closer knowing that her brother was fine with the strange man, looking at his chest, tears invading her eyes.

"Come on, you don't have to do that. Law is going to patch me right up, what's with the tears?"

"I hurt you! Doctors are suppose to save lives, I was going to take yours, I could have gone to my brother and he would have dealt with the intruder but I wanted to and now….!"

Ace put his hand on her head as Law came in, ruffling her hair as his eyes began to close. He gave a soft smile as both Trafalgars yelled at him, trying to keep him awake.

* * *

I have reall done it...Everyone is going to hate me for hurting ace so many times in this stoy. XD I am finally coming to an end with my three stories, this one included. So when it does I hope you enjoyed this story to the very end! Until the next time!

Sapphire~


	7. Chapter 7

Hey...Don't be mad but I'm late. Like right? XD Anyway sorry for the late update, coming up with this chapter just got away from me but I hope it's good! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

When Ace woke up again he was honest to God surprised that he did and in the company of his family. The Whitebeards, Lu, Sabo, Law and even his were by his bedside. Ace laughed as they were all asleep most likely from over worrying themselves to death over his situation, he reached for Law's sister who was sleeping in bed with him reminding him of the time Lu did that when he was afraid something bad would happen if he let Ace go.

He patted her head rubbing it affectionately before he lifted his arm when she began to snuggle closer to him, gripping the purple shirt that had gotten on him somehow. He lowered his arm wrapping it around her before deciding it was too early to be worried over and dotted on so he did what any sane person wo-

"Please don't go back to sleep…."

Ace looked down from where the soft voice came from seeing that he did in fact wake Law's little sister up, he gave a small smile to her.

"Come it's a bit too early to worry about me so why don't we-"

"My brother asked to wake him up when you woke up."

Ace sighed knowing if he went back to sleep now and Law found out that he didn't want the man to be woken up then he would definitely get a scolding from both Marco and Law for not having Law check his wounds. He gave a silent nod before helping the girl out the bed to get Law who was laying on a couch sleeping.

She woke him up shaking him gently, Law jolting awake looking around before he saw him and his sister. They both came over to him(Law carrying her, putting her back next to Ace), Law checking his newest wound with his ones from the Blackbeards along with his vitals and body overall. During the time Law was doing this, his sister was asking all sorts of questions.

"What's your name?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"What do you do?"

"How do you know my brother?"

"Woah, woah! Ok ask me one at a time then I'll tell you, ok?"

"Ok! First, What's your name?"

"Hahaha! Starting with the basics? Alright! My name is Portgas D. Ace, what's your name?"

"Trafalgar Water D Lami! Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have two brothers named Sabo and Luffy! They're my little brothers!"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I work for the Whitebeards and occasionally my brother's boss. They have me do odd jobs here and there."

This went on with Lami coming up with new questions until Law announced he was done, waking up Pops and everyone to tell them of my condition. Pops was relieved the most along with Lu(He was crying in his shoulder) with Sabo giving him a double scolding for not telling him what happened having to hear from a second source, Marco thankfully taking pity on him not to do the same as smiled at his family, focusing on the two in his bed.

"Come Lu, I'm fine! I feel completely healed!"

"Stop, lying I stabbed you last night! You have to punish me somehow!"

"You want to be punished Lami?"

"Yes!"

*Sigh* "Alright, close your eyes then…."

Ace watched as she did so not looking at the others while he came up something-Ah Ha! He put his hand up to her face, pulling his middle finger back before flicking her in the middle of her forehead. The girl squealed as her head went back not anticipating the flick. She looked at him, clearly angry that the punishment was so lenient.

"You didn't give me a punishment hard eno-"

"You said you wanted a punishment but you never specified what or how severe it had to be!"

Lami grumbled as she looked away to her brother, and to Ace it was the cutest thing ever! The girl was pouting for Christ sake, how could he not pinch the girl's cheeks! He laughed while Lu and Sabo started to worry about him even more than usual, especially when he winced as he laughed. Ace was just lucky that he was injured or else Sabo might actually give him a real ass kicking.

Or that's what Sabo said at least to him.

"Hey Marco isn't that your shirt on Ace?"

"Shut up Thatch…."

"Dear Marco, you must have be absolutely worried about Ace to give him your special shirt!"

"Izo I-"

"Gruhahahaha! I'm glad my son has finally found somebody!"

"See I knew Marco was just more than holding the boy down in the house-"

The glare that Marco gave Haruta was enough to kill anyone a few times over. Marco sighed not being able to stay mad at his family, walking over to him. Marco sat on the side of the edge of his bed before Whitebeard spoke up.

"Come on Children. Let's give these two lovebirds some space! Gruhahahaha!"

Everyone including his brothers, Law, and his sister all left leaving Marco and Ace to themselves in the room. As soon as the last person left, Marco's hand made it's way through Ace's hair. Ace closed his eyes at the affection, being only slightly startled when Marco began to speak up.

"Teach has been going against our family for sometime now. One who said he was going to take Pops head showing that he could surpass him, and Gol Roger himself. Teach has been slowly making himself a name and capturing territories as well. We know that war is on the horizon but when it will happen, soon no doubt yoi."

"Marco I'll be there for the family, for Pops, and for you when you need me."

"Very ambitious yoi, think you can handle it brat?"

"Of course old man, I have more energy than you do so it's no pro-Ooowww!"

"Want to take back the old man comment?"

"Oowww! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry…."

"That's bett-"

"Old Pineapple man! Hahahaha!"

"No you're really asking for it yoi!"

After Ace and Marco were done *Ahem* discussing the current situation, Ace had learned that Lu's friends were in danger of Teach so he left. Sabo had been called in for an emergency, whatever that was by Dragon. It also seemed that Pops and some of the family left due to them getting the call that Teach was on their territory. Looks like Marco was right.

The war was here, and Teach was making his move.

Marco had asked him to stay in the room that Law had brought Ace to so he wouldn't get caught in any cross fire if something happens near the place he's at. Ace was just now waiting since Law and his sister left, Law giving him the direct order not to leave the room since he was still injured and could open his wound again only left with his dagger that Sabo gave him.

Ace was sitting aimlessly looking at the bed in front of him before he heard someone talk, as if in panic. He put his ear to the door before slowing his breathing down hoping to hear something anything.

"He's Here!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Teach! We have to get out of here!"

"But what about-"

"Let's go!"

Ace's eyes widen in horror at the mentioning of Teach making his way through this building. He looked somewhere to hide only seeing the closet, the bathroom, and under the bed. He opened the closet seeing all the clothes piled up in their along with the hanging ones, perfect! He got in seeing his best chance before closing the doors, burying himself under all the clothes in their hearing more voices but closer.

"Zehahahaha! Check all the rooms just in case of valuables, no matter what it is bring it to me or Lafitte."

"Yes sir!"

Ace heard the door to the room he was in open, shifting so his hand was on the dagger at this side in case of someone finding him. He heard them opening the door to the bathroom before opening his door as he stilled, stopping his breathing. The door to the closet was closed, having him slowly breath to regain his lost breath before it was reopened with a voice.

"You dimwit didn't you think to check the clothes or anything?"

"Sorry didn't think of it…."

"I'll do it…."

Ace sprung forward before the man had a chance to, slicing the man's throat open, killing him there. He quickly made his way to the other, the man stunned. The man opened his mouth to yell for backup but too late when Ace covered his mouth cutting this man's throat as well. Ace let the body softly as to not make much noise before he moved to the door grimacing. His wound wasn't open but it did burn like hell, that's for sure.

He searched the men seeing if they had anything on them, grabbing both of their guns and their walkie-talkies before making his way to the door. He looked into the hall, tilting slightly viewing both sides before making his way to find the entrance. He knew Law told him to not move but seeing as that wasn't really an option now he decided to leave without getting noticed.

Too much.

He was at a corner, turning around it slightly to see if anyone was there but no one. This seemed a bit too easy….

"Teach! Some of our men are down! Both of them dead!"

"Looks like we have a guest boys! Everyone be on high alert and find them!"

Great this faced Ace with problem, now everyone was going to be looking for him! He should have remembered to hide the bodies but it seemed he wasn't thinking straight but they would still have noticed….

"Come on this way! Let's check the halls and any rooms we come by!"

That wasn't on the radio! Ace ran as fast as he could before opening a door then closing it, leaning against it for support. His body couldn't take much more of this-

"Well, well, well! Looks like the rat we had was none other than Fire Fist Ace!"

"Teach…."

"It seems like you're having a bit of trouble with that would that you have! And what is this? You have First Commander's signature shirt on, don't tell me you mean something to the man? Zehahahaha…."

"I was injured and this shirt was on me when I woke up, I don't know you are implying but I give myself to anyone I don't trust!"

"Oh but you do trust the Whitebeard's since my scouts did see you go to their house after the Warehouse Ace! I hate being lied to, maybe Burgesse needs to remind you what you really are!"

"You don't know me at all! I know you-"

"Does Doflamingo sound familiar to you?"

Ace froze, head tilting down as his bangs now shadowed his face from viewing eyes.

"He has been asking for you…."

"Go to hell, you and that bastard…."

"Burgess!"

Ace lifted his dagger, the blade along his arm but intended to face his enemy. Burgess came, his fist coming down hard as Ace dodged out the way, slicing at the man. Burgesse hissed at the blood coming down his arm before smiling as he punched at Ace again. Ace was about to dodge when he felt his body freeze at the sudden pain of his abandonment, Burgesse hitting him resulting with him against the wall.

Ace started to feel nothing at all, blacking out.

When Ace next woke up he didn't bother to say or do anything since he knew he wasn't home. He moved his head back and forth his eyes covered since he opened them only seeing the darkness. He felt hands hold his shoulders guiding him off the floor moving him until he was sat down in a chair.

"So Ace-kun~ Tell me did you like your freedom for the few years I gave them to you?"

"Go to hell you bastard! I got that freedom for me an-"

"Tell me Ace, was that really for your family or was that more for you? You know every time I saw you, you looked like the devil had taken your soul."

"He did, after all aren't you-"

Ace felt his head go to the side, spitting blood out his mouth laughing.

"You can try to manipulate me all you want but you can't anymore. My brothers don't even need to be protected anymore, they have their own groups that will back them up even if I'm not there to do so."

"Torture him and see if we can't get anything out of the low life."

Ace felt himself again being herded to somewhere else, hearing a door open before he was pushed again into walking. Ace felt he was having to walk quite a way before he heard another door open turning a bit, then surprised as he was pushed down. Ace braced himself for anything but what came next almost made him give in without thought, Ace could feel the cold steel against his back before it went deeper almost making him scream out.

Ace had never told anyone this, not even his brothers of the wounds he received when he was working for Doflamingo. The number of scars on his person going back throughout the missions he had from the man, being used by him for the dirty work not caring about the boy or rather tool he used, not even if it was broken.

For the next few hours Ace was beat mercilessly, not once letting his voice, not screaming, not giving them that satisfaction of hearing him in pain. Ace endured it all, maybe it was foolish but he was a prideful person, not willing to give up easy.

It ended before it even began for Ace, leaving him panting letting his guard down. His head snapped up the next second as something as hot as the sun scorched itself into his back, finally letting his voice out. He felt the tears soak into the fabric covering his eyes as he was breathing heavily.

He was crying….

Please anyone….

Pops….

Marco, help.

Because he didn't know how long he was going to last.

* * *

I'm glad you guys have been reading this story, sticking with me as well due to my erratic updating but it will all be worth it! I decided not to end the story this chapter but the next, and whatever it is, I hope not only you guys like it but I like it as well, duh right? Anyway thank you for sticking with the story, and I will C you in the next chapter! :D

Sapphire~


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for the late update everyone! ;_; but sadly i had finals to do! Forgive me! XD Anyway this story like needs to end...so without a due here is the next chapter!

* * *

Ace was lying on the floor on his side, eyes half lidded, trying his damnedest to take his time with his breaths so he wouldn't puncture a lung. If there was one thing that Ace to admit it was that, Teach's men hit hard….Ace started to violently cough, fearing his body had developed some sort of respiratory problem from the dampness and crude filled room he was being held in.

Ace turned on his back, wondering if it be easy to breath since he was giving both lungs room to breath. Although the wounds on his body didn't make it easy for him to move in the first place, he managed somehow to tilt himself onto his back. Ace's eyes began to drop as a fudden fog began to take over his mind making him shake his head in fear of letting his guard down, not to mention of the fear that he might never wake up again.

Ace winced as he heard, a door open down the hallway(since the noise was a bit far away), footsteps falling one after another as they came closer until they stopped in front of his door. The door to his room opened, Ace closing his eyes before he was in full view. He made his breaths even out as the footsteps came near him before they stopped next to him. Ace didn't want to think about what was about to happen to him next when a boot came crashing into his already broken ribs, making him scream in pain.

"That will teach you to sleep scum. The boss wants to see you so me and Laffitte are tasked with bring you there."

Ace gritted his teeth as Burgess laughed above him, seconds later being lifted up like a sack of potatoes. Ace let a pain grunts as they began to move, the movement was jolting his ribs and it hurted like hell! Ace couldn't be grateful enough when they got to Teach but Burgess just made it so he wanted to be back in his cell.

"Ace, I know you're in a lot of pain. My men have been more than rough with you, let me make you a deal. Zehahahaha!"

"You can take that deal and go shove it-Aarrrhhhhh!"

"Listen to the boss when he is talking to you! We wouldn't want to agitate your body even more, right? Wehahahahaha!"

"Now like I was saying Ace. I only let you have two choices in this. Either I give you to someone I know who excels at torture or you can do a job for me! Which will it be Ace?"

"What is the job…."

"I knew you would see it my way! Alright, all you have to do is sneak in Impel Down and get what I want?"

"And what is th-*Thud!*

"The boss doesn't have to tell you nothing you litt-"

"Burgess step down."

"Sorry…."

"Now Ace, what I want is a polygraph. They say it holds the key to a weapon in which none ha-"

"No, I'm not doing the job…."

"What?"

"I said I'm not doing it Teach, I'm not getting you another weapon to-"

"To the torture dungeon it is, and I was so hoping you would join me Ace….I don't think I'll be ever seeing you again. Zehahahaha!"

Ace felt a hand down on the back of his neck, finding some truth in Teach's words as his world went black.

He honestly didn't think he would have the will to live after this.

When he woke up, he was blindfolded and in a chair. He gave a humorless laugh, at the classic layout of th-Ace didn't expect the world to fall so suddenly, realizing why it did. Ace must have been sitting on some trapdoor, and whoever pulled the lever dropping into the cool liquid. And then Ace realized that he was in water torture now.

He was running out of breath to use.

He felt the pull on the chair he was sitting, feeling the cool air on him, him gasping for breath and that was his first mistake.

Ace was dunked back under, not having enough air, water filled his lungs.

He was drowning….

Ace started to close his eyes, something pulling him again, the air hitting his skin again, the violent cough fits. Ace coughing up all the water that had made it's way into his lungs, head hung low as he was breathing heavily. They punched his stomach a few times as if they actually cared enough to pump the water from him. His head was ripped up by his locks to look in the eyes of one of Teach's men.

"So Portgas do you want to tell the class anything?"

"Go to hell you sick-"

*Splash*

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled him out dragging his limp body by the chains that bound him together to somewhere else. Where that was Ace had no clue, and so he waited until they stopped until he was strapped to another chair. Ace was questioning at this point but he realized what they were doing.

They were strapping some gear onto him, like someone who was going to the electrical chair….They couldn't be! Ace started to thrash with what little strength he had left, a laugh piercing his ears.

"Well look at that! He's struggling! Well too bad for you, I guess you figured out our little surprise! Partner, why don't you give him a little something, something to show him what he's dealing with? Just a litt-"

Ace screamed bloody murder as the voltage rip through his body, the water only enhancing the feeling of pain. When it was over, the tears that were flowing down his face were nothing less sort of what he felt. Ace didn't think he could last enough if he could take a few more, because who was to say when they did stop?

"What some more or do you want to talk?"

"I'll talk….Please, I'll talk with whoever, just please don't do that again…."

I'm sorry Pops, Marco, I can't last anymore….

1 Month Later….

Ace was dressed and ready to go to Impel Down. He scratched at the chip in shoulder, hating that he was a slave to Teach. But it was either this or feeling pain and exhausted at the end of every day, and the worse part was that they removed his pride and joy….

The Whitebeard mark….

Teach's Mark now rested in the middle of his back, and for once Ace was glad that they put it on his back. That way Ace could cover Pops mark which he had tainted….but once Pops, the family and his brothers see the mark, would they let him explain or turn him away? Ace shook his head at the thought of them taking him back after the shame he had brought….

He didn't doubt for a second they would choose the latter….Ace had given in, saying his allegiance to Teach because he couldn't stand the thought of torture everyday. Ace had basically spat in Pops face even agreeing to work for Teach, but Ace had a job to do now. And he would carry it out with all his abilities.

Impel Down was a prison like no other, in the middle of the ocean and surrounded by water making escape impossible. But Ace liked to think it was the complete opposite when trying to get in. Teach supplied him the needed parts to get in even some equipment for a backup plan if needed. Ace was staring up the cliff leading to the back of the prison, searchlights everywhere.

Ace started to climb as fast as he could, which was more than what the average climber could do so he was well off there. Thankfully the search lights didn't have the flexibility to search the cliffs, they probably didn't even think about someone getting that close in the first place. As soon as he got up the cliff, and onto the rocks, he changed into a lower guard's outfit which wouldn't have be questioned.

Ace started to sneak in as he thought back to Teach, and the plan to get him into the prison. Just going in with a uniform wouldn't be enough to fool the guards, so that was why it took another two weeks to get this operation under way. They had to plant Ace into the guard's regime or else the plan but this was only for his ID badge and if they caught him, causing them to look him up in the database. He looked right to left when up(since there were bridges above) before jumping down to the floor with all he needed.

He began to walk in the direction he knew the staircase to the lower levels were, after all memorizing the map was a must for this. Once he began to hit the lower floors, you would have expected more guards but no, the number of guards seemed to dwindle down. Ace could only guess that they wanted to stop anyone from the beginning instead of the end. So it was getting easier than he thought so going and getting what Teach wanted was nothing.

He got what he needed, going to a different window than before. He looked down to see Burgess on his boat with another in tow next to him.

"Throw the thing down!"

"But what if it gets dam-"

"Just do it Portgas!"

So Ace threw the stone down to Burgess, and that's when all hell broke loose.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! All available guards to the lower levels!"

Ace's eyes widen before bars shot up in the window he had be crouching in, forcing him back into the prison and onto the cold stone floor. He gritted his teeth as he heard Burgess' words echoing from the ocean into the prison.

"See you later Portgas!"

He had been tricked, they were planning this from the beginning….They never meant to keep him, well Ace knew that but he was hopeful they would do Whitebeard's job and kill him. He vaguely remember the guards surrounding him as his narcolepsy kicked in, feeling nothing as the Warden of Impel stood above him.

Looking pissed.

His narcolepsy never lasted long, and this was one of those of those times where he wished it would last longer. He looked up, letting his eyes focus on his surrounding. Not only was the warden in front of him but also the Vice-Warden along with a good few dozen guards.

"So what is Portgas D Ace doing here and gracing us with his presence?"

Ace gave a humorless laugh, angering some of the guards but whether they said nothing because they were afraid of him or the Warden was a different story.

"Why not do me a favor warden and just kill me? There's no one waiting for me beyond these walls…."

Ace had completely given up, his thoughts turning against him as he thought of the worser things he would have to endure if he was to be kept living and Ace didn't think he could take anymore torture.

"Oh no, you broke into my prison and I want to know how."

"Well it wasn't that hard when you have help from someone part of the government who has all the tools to do so."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, I was tortured, and kept in the dark the whole time."

Ace wasn't lying at least but he didn't want to think about what Teach would do if he would get his hands on him again.

"You're lying clearly."

"Am I warden?"

"Hm, makes no difference to me. I'll tell won't tell Akainu you're in here, I want you to rot and take that secret of Impel down to your grave."

Ace lifted his head to the Warden, giving a smile to the man but what startled the man the most were the dead eyes that reflected how broken his new prisoner truly was.

Maybe not physically but mentally.

? later….

Ace didn't know how long he had been held in this jail cell, no this place without light. The time went on for Ace, but it's not like nothing happened. He was tortured every other when they found out that he had not only broke into the prison but had stolen the polygraph as well. His only response was:

"Instead of being here asking me, why not find who did it?"

And Ace was serious, he wasn't saying this because he wanted to be smug like they thought he was, it was because Teach having that thing could be good at all. Ace had been planning an escape plan for a while now, Ace may be broken,that much he knew but he wanted to at least wanted to see Sabo, Lu and Marco.

Especially Marco….

He was chained in cobblestone cuffs, not deemed a threat anymore since he complacency with everything. He had a hair pin from one of the guards, hidden in his mouth since he never talked and they never checked him. It was sometime after he had learned the noises, sights and pattern of the guards of this place and he felt like he was fully ready to escape now.

One good piece of advice to follow was make someone's opinion of you, accompany the thought of harmless, non-threatening. He spat the pin out before going to work, he made sure to practice making as less noise as possible and Ace could tell it was paying off.

Once he turned around, chains on him, he picked up the pin with his hands starting to unlock the chains. Once he did that he quickly made work of the door lock(which was difficult due to him not being able to practice with the locks on these doors) and waited for a guard to walk by.

He hit the guard's neck after he came out of the shadows, before quickly striping all the guard had. He put the guard in chains then taking all he had on(which were just shorts) before he exchanged them, tearing the shorts and wrapping the cloth around the guard's mouth and tightly.

He changed before leaving the cell, although he left it unlocked since he didn't have anytime to do anything else. He just needed to get to a window but as he had seen on all his trips up and back they were smart, realizing that's how he got in in the first place. He walked as calmly as he could walking up, reaching the 5th floor, 4th, 3rd, 2nd, he was almost to the 1st fl-

"Who are you?"

Ace turned, brim down to the one asking seeing it was the vice-warden. This was bad, but lucky only the Warden personally visited him the last few, what he could guess was months except for the time they both stood in front of him although he could guess that was awhile ago...

"Sorry Warden, I was making my way back to my post after I was called to something, sir!"

"Warden? Oh yes, well carry on! Warden! He called me Warden! I'm coming for you Magellan!"

Ace smiled before continuing on, knowing the guards around here talked about the Vice-Warden who proclaimed( and very loudly, the guards would say) that he was going to be Warden taking Magellan's Place. He was now out of the 1st floor along with the prison, he was now almost home fr-

"Did you think I would honestly fall for that ruse?"

Ace looked back to see the Vice-Warden, and Ace was not happy. He guess this would be more difficult than he thought.

"They will definitely promote me to Warden after this! Not even Magellan noticed you were-"

"Out of my way Hannibal!"

Ace smiled as the two looked at each other, now was the time but he should let them be more invested or else he might be shoot just for moving.

"Go to hell Magellan! I will be the one to capture this boy, and they will have to admit I'm the better fit for the position of Warden!"

"If you think you can beat me, I employ you to try! But until that has happened then I will remain th-"

*Sploosh!*

They both looked to the now empty spot that once occupied the escaped prisoner, both getting pissed at the revelation before he they at it themselves.

Ace squinted through the water, mentally sighing as he had a long time to swim and a long night.

* * *

Holy crap, this story never ends right, am I right? So here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! C you until the next chapter!

Sapphire~


	9. Chapter 9

? Months later.

Ace got up from his bed, groaning as he did since he had to get to work. He was never an early person and that definitely showed through when Gramps would always wake Lu, Sabo, and him for 'morning training' it was ridiculous! He went through his morning routine before making himself some breakfast then proceeding to walk out the door. It had been a few months since he escaped Impel Down and started his new life away from everyone he knew about a good 200 miles from where his brothers and the Whitebeard family lived, right back to the Grandline.

Since he had started his new life, Ace of course had to change his look. He dyed his hair blonde with red strikes in it, leaving his hair long as it did grow why he was being tortured and being held in Impel Down even putting it in a ponytail. He wore dress shirts more instead of t shirts or no shirt at all, ripped jeans from shorts, still wearing boots, and started wearing fingerless gloves.

Before he even thought of starting anew, Ace decided that he didn't want to be a bother to his family, and a tool for his enemy to use him. As soon as he left that hell of a prison he cut his shoulder open to get the chip inside him (he patted himself down even to see if the bastards left anymore in him), threw it pretty far into the ocean (hopefully they would think he drowned or something) before making his move for a new life and so here he was.

He got on his Harley driving to his workplace, a small coffee shop that his employer owned, the wind going through his hair. As he arrived he turned his motorcycle off, put down the kickstand while getting off, then entering the coffee shop.

"Oh good! You're here Lance, that means you can get the order by the window! Table 8!"

You had heard right, He had changed his name. If he didn't want to be found, he would have to change almost everything about who he used to be. His name was now Lance Spades, born in June, 29, a blonde haired and blue eyed man. His new life, his new identity….

"Right on it Amy!"

Ace went through the day taking orders, handing them out and being hit on as usual by some of the customers both female and male alike but in the end he always told them the same thing.

"Sorry but I'm not looking for a relationship now, but I'm flattered!"

That by itself could interpret into almost any situation he could think of especially the sad one like someone breaking up with him. Good thing for Ace this is what most people thought when he said this so they usually backed off.

It was now the end of the day, Ace about to clock out when the bell rang again. Ace was in the back, Amy being in the front as they were the only ones who stayed behind a little after 5 pm. Ace walked to the front freezing for only a second when he saw Marco, Sabo and Thatch standing at the counter ordering.

"Lance can you help me make these fine gentlemen some coffee? Marco to the left will have a black coffee, Sabo in the middle will have a latte, and Thatch to the right will have a mocha!"

He smiled as he tried to hide his distress.

"Right away Ma'am!"

"And what have I told you about calling me Ma'am?!"

"Not to but I'm still going to do it! Heheheh!"

"Smartass, just make the coffees! Oh I'm since it's hot out i'm going to turn on the ac but it might take a moment to kick in yeah?"

Ace simply nodded before starting to make each coffee from simplest to hardest, black being first, then mocha, and last the latte. He made them trying not to make it apparent that he knew how they liked it since they didn't say anything about it. This made Ace very nervous but he kept his cool, finishing the drinks before passing them out as he then laid his elbows on the counter.

"Well? How do you like them?"

"Mmhhh! This is really good! I'm glad you brought us here Sabo!"

"Yeah, Luffy, Ace, and I visited here before when we lived in the Grandline!"

"Yeah yoi. What was your name again?"

"Oh, it's Lance! Nice to meet ya!"

Ace gave a genuine smile, glad to see that some of his brothers were okay.

"Lance can you check the temp on the thermo to make sure the ac is starting to kick in? It's one of those hot days dammit."

"Yeah, I'll check it now!"

Ace used his shirt to fan himself a bit, letting up not realizing that the top half of his shirt started sticking to him showing the tattoo on his back as he went to check the ac.

"Yeah it's working Amy! Since my shift is over, after these guys I'm going to head home ok?"

"Got ya! See you tomorrow!"

Ace began to take off his apron, the shirt completely sticking to his back.

"You're a part of Blackbeard's family?"

Ace froze at that one sentence, slowly turning around his eyes widening as he saw the cold glares of all three of his brothers. Nothing but distrust in those eyes, questioning, but all promising a slow and painful death for just being apart of that vile man's group.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now if you'll please leave since you have your coffee. I don't want any trouble for Amy…."

"Then come with us scum, if you're apart of that family then you must know we're looking for, someone your boss stole from us."

They were talking about him.

"I've been left that man, who ever you're looking for is either long been dead or has been sold to Doflamingo. I hear him and Blackbeard are very close when it comes to human trafficking."

"If you have left Blackbeard then you wouldn't mind giving us any information we might need."

"I'm not ratting him out, if you know that man then you know he wouldn't even remotely think about keeping me alive. I know from the moment you found out I was in Blackbeard's gang you resent me, I saw it in your eyes. How do I know that I or the people who I've come to know won't be harmed, like Amy?"

"Now boy you know i can take care of myself."

"Amy! I….I'm sorry for lying to you…."

"Now when did you lie to me? I don't recall asking anything about your past Lance, if that is your real name. I hired you because I saw you trying to turn over a new leaf. I've seen men like you, the look in their eyes as if they have lost everything or is trying to protect the people they love. I saw both in you so that's why I decided that I wasn't going to be the next bad thing that happened in your life. These people just want to find someone precious to them, now coming from me, will you help them darling?"

Amy, even though he hadn't known the other long, Amy had been one of the people he hadn't wanted to disappoint.

"Yeah, for you Amy…."

"Thanks Darling. Now hear me now you three, If I find out anything, and I mean anything has happened to Lance, I will come after y'all, I'll go straight to the Whitebeard Mansion if I don't hear from him in a week or so got it?"

Ace looked to them as they nodded.

"Alright then, Come in when you can Lance but other than that I'm giving you off, ya hear. So no coming in when you feel obligated, only 1-2 a week, got it?"

"I got it Amy."

Ace walked around, taking his apron off setting it on a hook before he walked passed the three not bothering to turn around because of the footsteps he heard following him. He got to his Harley, getting on it as he turned to Marco, Thatch, and Sabo.

"You have a car that you can follow behind in?"

"Yes?"

"Good because I'm taking you to my place. So hop in the car and wave when you're ready to follow me."

They did as he said, watching as they got in the car with Marco in the driver seat. Marco was one of the best drivers Whitebeard had to offer, they obviously thought he was going to try and ditch them. Ace saw the wave, rolling his eyes as he put his motorcycle into drive before taking off seeing Marco do the same. He drove through the streets pretty fast, there wasn't any traffic to be worried about in those terms. Ace started to slow down as he came to his apartment, eyes widening as he remembered all the stuff that he still kept of his old life out in the open like his belt, his hat, or the beaded necklace that Marco gave him as a gift for becoming a part of the family.

As soon as he put it in park, Ace took his keys, and as fast as he could, ran into the apartment complex (realizing that it seemed like he was running away….), up the stairs as he heard the hurried slamming of the other's car doors, then to his apartment hearing as steps followed his as he unlocked his door, went into his apartment and then locked it.

There was banging on his door a second later.

"I knew you would try to run! Get out here right now!"

"I will let you in as soon as I put some things away that I don't want _**anyone**_ to see! So sit tight outside."

"You….!"

"Stop Thatch, he's letting us into his house so let him do what he wants yoi."

"Thank you Marco…."

"How do you know Marco's and Thatch's name _**Lance**_? I think Amy was on to something when she said if that was your real name, but question is who are you really?'

Ace didn't say anything as he walked through his living room looking to see if he needed to put anything away but nothing so far except his hat and beaded necklace. He guessed he had all his stuff in his bedroom, he wouldn't ever take them in his bed room but it couldn't hurt to be saf-

Ace turned as he heard the lock shifted, seeing the door open a few moments later with them standing there. He saw their eyes shift before landing on his things or in their eyes, **Ace's** things. He was about to tell them everything since he didn't see how he could fool them any longer but before Ace could do that a pair of hands were wrapped around his neck choking him, crushing his throat.

"Thatch! Stop! We need him alive!"

But it was too late for Ace since as soon as the hands pulled away darkness was already seeping into his sight.

? Hours later.

When Ace woke up he expected to hear the family talking ( more like arguing from what he was hearing) but didn't expect the muzzle made specifically for humans to be put on him. Guess they were afraid he might contact Blackbeard. Let him explain a bit, they had captured a high ranking Blackbeard official once but it was fooled when the man had somehow contacted and told of one of their warehouse locations.

So here he was.

Just a few moments later the door opened to show Thatch he which had Ace relieved since he wasn't terrible to prisoners but was very worried about the dark expression across the other's face. He didn't interpret the pain until a moment after the powerful gut punch he received from the other, coughing up blood as his vision went back and forth between clear and black. Next his hair was grabbed, Thatch making Ace look him in the eyes.

"I don't know where Ace is but you will tell us or we'll give you a very painful wake up call that we can be just as worst as Blackbeard if not worse."

His head was then let go as he tried to get all the breath he needed from his nose since he had the mouth guard on. He watched as Thatch left, not knowing how he felt before he **felt** the tears hit his knees. No one came in for a while prompting him to fall asleep.

? Days later.

Ace had been in this room for a while only getting the occasional meal which was about 3 times a day, but really got him was that not one had come to questioned him. The only interaction he got was getting beaten by some of the family since everyone saw him being herded into the house and was told that they have a lead to him. If only he probably someone else could get this mouth guard off then he could tell them he was right here!

It wasn't too long before they brought another in, Ace being surprised since it was Laffite they caught the other was one not to be caught unless….Laffite knew there was no Lance so it had one other explanation.

They were here to take him back still disguised as 'Lance'.

"Well look who it is! Oh it's nice to see you! Although I never expected to see you in this position with the Whitebeards, guess they haven't figured it out yet hm?"

"Enough talking!"

Lafitte just smiled at him knowing it made him uncomfortable and it was working. It made Ace very aware of the fact that he was either going to be taken again by Blackbeard or suffer more by the hands of his family….

It had been only a day or so before word of a commander coming back from a mission. Ace didn't know what to think of this since a number of his brothers were level headed but weren't above torturing someone of necessary.

"Have you all seen the prisoner? Has he said anything?"

Izo? He must have been away for the first few days when he was brought in.

"No, we have a muzzle on him until Pops comes back to talk with him."

"Wait so how have you been feeding him?"

"We haven't. Thatch has forbade us from doing so. Says it will make him more cooperative when talking to Pops."

"That idiot….let me see the new prisoner so I know what he looks like in case of an escape."

Ace looked away as the door opened letting light flood in before he turned back, deeming it safe to look, not expecting to be staring as Izo head on. The other seemed to be looking over him and Lafitte to his right as he made his way over to them. As he got closer, Izo stopped then seemed to squint as he was looking at Ace.

"Oh? It seems your friend here is starting to get the idea **Lance**."

"What do you mean scum?"

"Your guys are looking for Ace am I wrong?"

"Yes and as soon as we find him we'll-"

"But my dear you have already found him, because let me tell you we have never had a Lance in our gang."

Ace hung his head down before that was halted when Izo grabbed his chin looking in the eye. Izo's eyes widen as he began to tear through the restraints on him prompting Lafitte to start laughing.

"Someone get Whitey Bay! Where are the keys to Ace's cuffs!?"

"Commander what are you-"

"Just do what I say!"

Ace watched as Izo desperately tore at his restraints as tears started to form in his eyes from watching as the different color bruises came to light done by a numerous people from the family. Ace closed his eyes putting his head, closing his eyes smiling finally being able to relax.

"Ace? You need to keep your eyes open! Ace? Ace!"

It will be ok Izo….He just wanted to sleep for a bit….

Ace opened his eyes after what felt like a second, sitting up as he looked around. His eyes widened as he saw a good number of the commanders sleeping around him along with Pops sitting in a bigger chair in the corner. Marco, Thatch, Haruta, Jozu and Izo(?) didn't seemed present….Ace also saw a mirror as well, no one had touched him except for the bandages on his body which his hand went to.

It's as if his mind didn't comprehend that this was happening….

Ace saw the different things hooked up to him and around looking at them before he started to take them off except the IV of course. Once he had done all of that he got out of the bed with no one even stirring, guess they must have been tired, as he moved to the bathroom. He did his business, hand going to the door before he stalled a bit shaking his head as he opened the door. He got back into bed laying down on his uninjured right arm not thinking it was a bad idea to get more sleep before the calm of this storm passed.

Pov change

Izo was pacing back and forth as he couldn't believe the turn of events that lead up to this moment. To think the person Marco, Thatch, and Ace's brother Sabo caught was not only Ace himself disguised (the idiots! He would definitely give them a piece of his mind later for not noticing!) but Thatch beat Ace with others of the family. Izo knew family didn't take kind to Blackbeard and his gang but to beat someone is unthinkable. Anyway Izo had called the missing commanders that were out them all being not too far from the house so that was goo-

"Izo! We got the message, what's going on love?"

Izo loved this man but right now he was about to beat him for ever touching Ace whether he knew it or not.

"Ace is in the medical wing right now with Pops and all the other commanders along with some division members sleeping with him."

Before Izo could explain anymore, Marco took off with a serious look in his eye. Before anyone else could do the same he was about to start talking to explained what happened only to be cut off by Thatch again.

"So did that Lance guy talk? I knew he was hiding something! So?"

"He was hiding something….He-"

"Alright Thatch we-"

"The fact that he was Ace."

Both Haruta and Thatch looked like they had been kicked in the stomach, both as pale as a sheet.

"We caught Lafitte while you guys we out and he told us that a Lance never exist in their Gang, as soon as Lafitte saw Ace he knew **immediately** that it was him….yet we couldn't even do tha-"

Izo's eyes widened as Thatch ran past him into a room which Izo recognized as a bathroom when he heard Thatch throwing up while Haruta began to cry. Izo knew his brothers were undoubtedly blaming themselves for Ace's condition and wouldn't forgive themselves even after Ace gives his forgiveness, if he does….

This was just one big mess and misunderstanding.

After Thatch was done Izo started to drag the two to Ace because Izo just knew that the two were going to avoid the other until someone pulled them together anyway. As soon as Izo got to the room he made sure to knock, hearing Pops' "Come in." opening the door to see everyone up watching Ace getting his bandages changed as he was eating.

"Come in Sons! Gruhahahahaha! Ace just woke up!"

"Thanks Pops, I brought Thatch and Haruta who just arrived back at the house. Guys-Wbat do you think you're doing?! Get from behind the curtain!"

Pov change

As soon as he saw his two brothers hiding from him, he didn't know why but he started to laugh. He couldn't help himself and that's when a angry voice cut through his laughter.

"How can you be laughing Ace! Thatch and I hurt you! We don't!"

"I'm going to stop you right there Haruta. I didn't come back, much less anything to Marco, Sabo and Thatch about it being me. Actually I was going to keep it a secret but they happened to see the hat Lu gave me along with the beads that Marco got me as well. Plus you did what probably what I would have done in your place, and it's in the past. I'm ok right? So can I have a hug? I'm a little short on those!"

Haruta and Thatch both practically jumped in his arms hugging him, but not too tightly, with him smiling.

He was finally home and safe for the time being.


End file.
